Play With Fire
by NiceButCruel
Summary: Kurogane dumped Fai. Leaving him for Tomoyo. Only to regret it. Can only wish for an impossible second chance. TouyaFai. past!KuroFai and KuroTomo


Hello! I'm back! with ma new crappy fic. Main pairing is TouyaFai and past!KuroFai.

**Yaoi. Don't like don't read.**

**Disclaimer : Don't own Tsubasa, only write for fun!**

_I can't believe it's really you, been so long, you look good._

Today, Fai is on a walk to his home. He had been missing his husband so much, Touya. His sweet, caring, loving, Black-haired husband. Speakin about black, he remembered the ninja bastard who had just dumped him years ago. He had been thinking to himself until he bumped into someone, he fell backwards from some such force. He muttered a quick apology

"Ugh.. I'm so-" The words caught in his throat upon seeing the man who just bumped into him. Tall, spiky hair, well muscled and the eternal frown sticks to his face. Fai's stomatch fluttered. WHAT THE?. He had not expected to meet this person here right? He should not meet the certain ninja at all.

"F-Fai..?" The ninja asked curiously, the frown exchanged into curious stare. Which made Fai angered even more. Kurogane offered a hand to Fai, which of course, ignored by the blond who had just stand on his feet and keep walking. Not really bother to cast a second glance.

_I heard you're doing really well, don't ask me, let me tell you_

_How I've been since when you left, when you left me for dead._

True, he missed the ninja so much, he know that the the black haired man was sucessful in his new job as the owner of Suwa Corp. He had not meant to know anything about the ninja at all, but he cant help it, Kurogane was very famous that recently, many newspaper had the news about his affair with the newest affair with Piffle Clothing's owner, Tomoyo. Fai couldn't help but feel the pange of jealously at the pit of his stomatch. Which bring him back memories about their high school time

-Flashback-

Fai was happy, today was supposed to be his first date with Kurogane, his bestfriend since he kindergarten. He always felt safe whenever he's around the ninja. He dressed up nicely for his first date. He wore baby blue shirt with long sleeve and dark blue jean which hugged his long leg nicely. He grabbed his wallet and phone. Making his way out of his apartement.

Fai was waiting for Kurogane in their favorite café, Clover. He tapped the table nervously. Kurogane was a very punctual man. He always arrived on time before, so why now? Fai had been waiting for 45 minutes and there's no sign of Kurogane around the café, he sighed desperately, pulling out his phone and called for about the 12th times, still no answers. He texted Kurogane and got no answers too. He's worried. But he kept waiting, he waits in the café for a loooooong looong time. He didn't know how long he waited there, but a waiter informed him that the café was about to close in a few minutes. He gave up, standing up, hepaid the bill for 5 latte that he bought to kept him occupied before. He made his way home. Checking on his phone. 10.00PM. He waited at the café for 3 hours already. He decided to go home. A tear made its way to his cheek. He brushed it with his palm. Maybe Kuro forgot.

He threw himself to his bed, attempting to made a call to his grumpy boyfriend.

How could he do this to me? To our first date?

The next day at school, he saw his boyfriend, Kurogane, kissing, yeah! K-i-s-s-i-n-g under their favorite tree, with Tomoyo! Freakin TOMOYO! His supposedly bestfriend.

He can't contain his tears any longer, the tears flowed. He ran to the bathroom. Cryin out his heart on his palm on the room. He heard the door banging.

"Fai! Fai!, what are you doing there?" Touya's voice filled the room. Fai had thought that it was his boyfriend. Kurogane, hoping that he would explain that all of it was a misunderstanding. His hope fall upon hearing that the one behind the door is Touya. He wiped his tears and slowly opened the door. He forced his best smile. Which did not fool Touya at all.

"What happens? Why are you crying?"Touya asked him in a worried made Fai curious, the dark haired boy had never lost his cool before. So why now?

"Uhh… Nothing happened. Why are you here?"

"Liar! I saw you crying! Tell me who?" Touya said in a firm tone. Fai could not contain himself any longer. He cried. Tears were flowing once more. Touya's gaze softened, he pulled the blond close, letting Fai cries his heart out on his shirt. Fai was shocked. But he shrugged it, cause he knew that he needed this. He needed comfort.

Later that day, Kurogane approached him

"Oi! Why do you avoid me today? Listen, if its about the date yest-"

"So you remember? How could yo-"He hiccupped, he cant hold out his tears. They flowed again. Like the rivers.

"Let me explain! Yest-" Kurogane said, only to be cut again by the shaking blond in front of him.

"Explain what? THERE IS NOTHING TO EXPLAIN NOW!"

"No! listen to me-" He grabbed the struggling blonde and pull him close, only to be shoved against the wall

"WHAT? HAH? YOU WANT TO EXPLAIN? EXPLAIN THAT YOU FREAKIN FUCKING TOMOYO YESTERDAY!" Fai shouted. Kurogane punched him.

"Don't you dar-" He was cut once more by Fai's bitter laugh

"Haha.. Now you punch me? I saw you kiss her under the tree today, I said nothing wrong." Kurogane's eyes widened upon hearing the word that slipped the mage's mouth

"Wha- It was n-"

"No more Kurogane, it's over."

Since that day, Fai moved to Italy.

_Finally every tears has dried, I've wiped you, from my life._

After he graduated from high school in Italy, He came back to Japan, for his college. He refused at first. But his family insisted. He had no choice.

It is true that he cannot forget the ninja yet.

But at the college, something interesting happened. He met his friend who comfort him previously upon his new discovery back then in the high school.

They got classes together, became closer. And dated.

Since Fai got Touya, he got over Kurogane slowly.

-end flashback-

_You never know just what you got, till its gone, you freak out._

"Fai! Where are you going? We just met!"

_Oh by the way, by the way, I've found someone who gives me space, keeps me safe, makes me sane, found someone to take your place, now I'm safe in his arms and I decided only he can play with fire._

"Why, to my beloved husband of course."Fai said calmly. Kurogane mouth agape, eyes widening.

Kurogane's world shattered that day, Realizing that he was the most idiotic person in the world.

**AN : Yea I realized that the fic is short, I was too lazy to put up all of the lyrics here XD I was planning to do that but my lazy ass wont let me. Sorry DX**

**Review. Tell me watcha think. **


End file.
